


Terrible Two's

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [3]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Craig enlist some help by Clyde and gives Tricia the torture of good sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me prompts to write. Much love to you.

Tricia was living a happy life as Craig was her slave. Sure, they both had baggage on each other, but jerking off to your sister was a lot worse than masturbating. Craig always looked at her with a glare, but Tricia can live with that. He just has to woman up and deal with it.  


She didn't think he would double up on her.  


Clyde Donovan was cute and she was interested in him, even if he was a bit slow. It was the small things that caught her attention. He would walk with her, sometimes listen, and one time gave her his jacket when it was cold. It was sweet and the last time she was with him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

But today, as she laid in her bed and was looking through her phone, she received a text that would get her caught in the ultimate scheme. Craig was already gone to a friend's house, Tricia thinking he went to Tweek's house.

She got up, got in good clothes, and notify her parent's that she was going to a friend's house as well. Clyde was nice and sweet. Tricia had no worries about him.

She had no idea of the negative influence Craig did to him.  


She walked over to his house, a little excited. She knocked on the door and waited. Clyde opened it with a smile. "Hey, Tricia. Glad you can come over. Come in." 

Tricia walked in with a smile and was led to his bedroom. She didn't get a weird vibe at the fact his parents weren't home so they weren't going to the living room. Maybe it was for more privacy. Tricia understood that. She also didn't question that he made her go first into the room.  


She should've.  


Next thing she knew, there was a cloth around over her nose and mouth and an arm around her neck. She tried to scream, but the arm choke her and her eyes started closing. She caught a glimpse that Clyde wasn't the one doing it to her, so who was? She didn't get a chance to fully think before she saw darkness.  


\----------------------------------------------  


She came through with her clothes cut off and her wrist bound behind her. The room was dark and her eyes adjusted to the little light there was. "You really need to think more when it comes to my friends." Said a voice recognized as Craig's. Tricia didn't know what to feel.

Clyde wasn't the one to do this, so why didn't he help her? "Craig! Untie me right now. This is a new low, even for you." Tricia said out loud. Craig simply rolled his eyes. "Well, it's your fault for trying to one-up me. Now, deal with it and be nice to Clyde. He's stepping into manhood instead of playboy magazines." Craig said, patting Clyde on the back.

"I don't need you for that nor do he. Now beat it." Tricia growls out. "What? Can't I have my fun? Besides, I think we can agree to this being quiet about this." They took off their clothes, Tricia used to Craig's body. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She did enjoy the view of Clyde's body. 

Due to his love of sports, his body was hard now, muscles more pronounced. She got quiet and watch them stalked to her like predators. The one thing that surprised her was when Clyde kissed her. Not once did anyone kiss her while doing this. She started to respond when he grabbed her chin and lift her head to deepen the kiss. 

His hand slid down to fondle her breast and she squeaked a bit, feeling her bits tingle. She felt hands spread her legs and she didn't fight it, too busy tongue battling Clyde and moaning as he teases her nipple. Craig kissed up her inner thigh until he licked her groin, giving special attention to her clit. Tricia's muscles tighten, her thighs shaking as she moans in pleasure into Clyde's mouth. 

She couldn't kiss anymore, needing to breathe and moan openly. Clyde was going to fix that. He got onto his knees and turn her over. Craig had to maneuver so now he was under her while Clyde was in front of her. Clyde slid his fingers through her hair and gripped it, forcing her to take his cock slowly.

His cock was thicker than Craig's but Craig's was still longer than him. Craig held one of her butt cheeks, licking three of his fingers. Then he reached up to penetrate her with his tongue while his other hand reached up to tease her rim. Tricia tightens her butt, not used to that feeling.

But she had another problem at the moment. She felt her lips wrapped around the thick cock. Her tongue feeling the texture and the soon to be the salty taste of pre-come. She felt the tip reach the back of her throat, now realizing that she was going to take the whole thing first.

Her throat stretch around the cock, choking her. "Fuck." Clyde groans out. Craig wiggled his tongue around while inserting a finger, Tricia jumping at the insertion and made a cry of protest. The noise vibrated around his cock, making him moan and motivate him to start thrusting into her mouth. Tricia lay helpless to the thrust, her wrist tied up.

Her eyes watered and spit slid down her chin, his balls slapping against her chin. Her belly tightened as she felt the familiar build up when Craig inserted another finger. The pain soared up her spine, Tricia surprised she even like that. Her body moved back and forth, Craig's doing wonders to her vagina and clit as well as to her hole.

Her eyes were blurry and her chin was covered with spit and pre-come. The cock glistened, thanks to her tongue. It was hard as a rock lick most of Clyde's body. His groans got louder as he slams his cock down her throat, each one getting rougher than the next. 

Tricia closed her eyes, her stomach tightening as she finally orgasm. Her cries vibrated Clyde's cock, caused him to bury his cock down her throat and force her to take his seed. Craig took in her sweet juices before sitting up. Clyde took out his cock. Tricia coughed and fell onto the bed, trying to gain her bearings.

Maybe she was done. Maybe she can go home. She knows now that she can't just threaten Craig like that. "I understand now, Craig. Can I go home now?" She asked. Craig chuckled. "Oh please, We're only getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

Tricia didn't know if she wanted to like it or hate it. The fact that she was lusted by her brother was enough to confuse her. But here she was, maneuvered until she was under one Clyde while Craig was above her. Thanks to past events, Tricia knew Craig like to look her in her eyes while he did this to her.

Maybe it was the sick, twisted thought that he was actually pleasuring his sister, no matter how much she likes to say she didn't like it. Maybe it was because that was what attracted him to her. Tricia would never really know. He was a mystery to her. Or maybe she just doesn't understand him like a relative or an individual. Either way, this was getting a little crazy. Her mouth still felt sore from just a moment ago.  


She had to tease herself to have them hard again. It wasn't easy, in fact, it was embarrassing. While Clyde was half hard and with a condom on, He was behind her, getting ready to insert himself into her warm, wet heat. He held her hips and slid right in, Tricia moaning as her walls stretch around his cock.

She felt his cock harden quickly in her, Clyde himself shivering with a thrill. The Craig grab her hair and brush her lips with the head of his cock before pushing past her lips and into her mouth. Craig watched her pink lips wrap around him, turning him on more. Tricia felt the warm skin on her tongue, steadily getting harder. Craig was slower with his thrust, Tricia realizing Clyde was matching his thrust. 

Both ends of her filled and going deeper at the same with that teasingly slow moment drove her crazy. She groaned onto Craig's cock, Craig taking the moment to stick it further down her throat, making her choke before pulling out until only the head was left. She teased the slit and welcome the salty taste that covered her tongue.

She swallowed it like it was nectar, Craig praising her for being a good slut while moaning. Tricia squeezed around Clyde, him moaning as he leaned over to rub her clit faster than his thrust. She cried out in pleasure and pushed back against Clyde, trying to get him deep as she bobs her to Craig's cock with new vigor.

The pain in her shoulders and her back motivated her, hoping it will soon end. Her tongue felt the vein under his cock and teased it. Craig got rougher, jamming it into her mouth, simply because he was close. Clyde slid out of her and felt Craig move his own from her mouth, replacing it with Clyde's. 

She tasted herself and was pleased that her juices were sweet against the condom. Her throat was getting sore from the abuse though. Craig was off the bed, putting on a condom and lubing himself up for the upcoming event.  


And this was how she ended up, the reverse cowboy on Clyde, sinking down on him.  


She gritted her teeth but was used to the penetration by now. She was worried about what was going to happen next. She gripped Craig's shoulder's for control, who was between Clyde's legs. Clyde groaned, rubbing her side. Tricia finally sighed once she was fully seated, Clyde's thick cock doing wonders for her lower regions.

She moved her hips back and forth to stimulate her before Craig push her back so laid on Clyde. She spread her legs a bit more, putting them on Craig's hips as lined up his very lubed cock for entry. Placing one hand on the bed, he pushed in. All of made a noise, Craig and Clyde groaning in pleasure while Tricia curse and gripped Craig's shoulders.

She never felt this stretched before. Craig slid against Clyde's cock, feeling him throb and Tricia's warmness killing him. When he was fully in, Craig cursed. Tricia didn't know why he did if she's the one who feels fully at the moment. Craig kissed down her chest while Clyde held her hip still between them. Craig started off slow, Clyde groaning and raising his hips slowly in time with Craig.

Tricia felt parts of her she never thought she would feel. He held onto Craig when he started speeding up, loving the friction between Tricia's walls and Clyde's cock. He was moving faster than Clyde, but Clyde stretched her out to make her feel fuller. She groaned and moaned, Clyde, kissing her neck or moaning into her ear.

She never heard a guy moan like that, Craig's tend to be quieter until his climax. The bed rocked under her, her body forced to take both as a squelching sound echoed in the room. Craig's balls slapped against butt as Clyde's tighten, never been in this situation before.

He was the first to cum into the condom. Craig followed shortly, feeling the vibrations from Clyde. Tricia was glad she was just glad they were done when they slipped out of her. But her luck ran out when Craig pulled out toys. Gosh dammit, Craig!!


End file.
